Titana
is the largest moon of Styxta and the largest and most remote within the solar system. It is the setting of Episode 2, Breakdown. It’s name is based off the word "Titan", which means large (it’s also the name of Saturn’s largest moon). This is fitting since Titana is the largest moon. Background and Lore The SIC established their Titana base sometime in 2126. Its original purpose was to serve as an outpost to observe the nearby universe. However, after the Eden Incident, it was switched over to an advanced research complex. The base also contains Lab X, which is considered the Committee’s most advanced research laboratory. Sometime in 2134, a group of highly intelligent scientists began work on a device known as the Artificial Brain Computer, or A.B.C. During this time, a scouting squad controlling the spaceship Landliner had detected a sort of bend within the continuum. When the ship began to turn back to base, a strange red glow emitted from it. When it reached base two days later, the red glow completed engulfed the ship, and it crashed inside Lab Sector D. Less than a few hours after the crash, the base began to become shrouded in darkness as the lights flickered out. Eventually, a teleportation area leading to Earth and Cyla was destroyed and a horde of demons invaded the base. Some made it off using escape pods, but most of the workers at the base died or were zombified. The demons would then make their way to Cyla and eventually Earth.Entry.txt Layout The base is composed of three sections - The Laboratories, the Administration, and the Landings. It is known that Titana has a series of underground caves, which is proven in E2M5. Labs The Labs consist of six different lettered sectors - A through E, and then X. Each sector researches a unique topic before being sent off for evaluation in Lab X. Lab Sector A and C are never visited in the game. Lab Sector D has mutated into a ruin known as the Hallowed Halls. Lab X is where the player fights the Spider Mastermind. Administration The administration is a singular building that serves as a security checkpoint, council area, and houses military-related activities. The military checkpoint is also a part of this area, which includes a mess hall. Landings The Landings consist of Lab Sector E, the Maintenance Tunnels, and Lab X. The Labs are the gateways to and from the Titana Base, and the Maintenance Tunnels are an underground system that connects each section of the base. The Maintenance Tunnels are overrun with demons and so badly degraded, that only Lab Sector D and the Mess Hall are still connected. Inner and Outer During the events of the game, the base is separated into unofficial two sections - Outer Titana and Inner Titana. Outer Titana contains the majority of the Lab Sectors, as well as Administration and the Tunnels. Inner Titana is the part of the base containing the checkpoint, and Lab Sector B and Lab X. It is the most badly damaged, and the invasion has caused the sky to change into a sickly red color that resembles that of hell itself. SIC events After the marine cleared out the Cyla Base, he was sent to the Landings in Lab Sector E. He discovered that most of the personnel were dead or were now zombies, and those that escaped blocked off vital parts of the base. The marine eventually discovers that the base is entirely controlled by demons, and that the heart of the facility is the residence of the Spider Mastermind, now under the influence of the A.B.C. Behind the Scenes Titana’s (planed) intermission screen shows a grayish-tan coloring. The sky however, shows brown mountains capped with snow - possibly a result of the demonic presence corrupting the landscape. The architecture of the Titana Base is more curvy and spread apart - hallways with more than four paths are rare. The Cyla Base in comparison, is more square and is more bundled together. Another observation is that the Titana Base has a frequent usage of corroded textures, including cement, gray, moss-covered walls, and large amounts of nukage. The frequent STAR textures seen in the Cyla Base are seldom seen. One more thing to note is that many rooms have been corrupted by hell, with blood and green marble being seen often. References Category:Locations Category:Moons